fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Hades
Hades, whose real name is Purehito, was Fairy Tail's 2nd Guild Master,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 18 and the one who passed on the title to Makarov. He is now the leader of the Grimoire Heart Dark Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 whose goal is to unseal Zeref. Personality Very little is known about Purehito when he was in Fairy Tail except the fact that he was the 2nd master of Fairy Tail and the founder of Grimoire Heart. He was described by Makarov as a "great master who taught harmony and led the guild to the proper path".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 13 He also called Makarov a "boy", implying a playful nature. All in all, he displays one of the most intriguing personalities in the series. He reappears as Hades, master of Grimoire Heart, and is now depicted as a Mage in search of the "essence of magic", which he traced back to the black Mage, Zeref. When Makarov questioned him why he was in a dark guild he answered that "this world is full of things that cannot be measured as merely good or evil", implying an enlightened or a philosophical frame-of-mind or perhaps, even a corrupted heart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 216, Page 4 He is shown to be very confident with his abilities by stating that he "dances with magic freely" and has the will to destroy those who would hinder his path when he crushed Makarov with very little remorse. Although he believes the Seven Kin to be invincible due to their Lost Magic abilities, he seems to be happy knowing someone can defeat one. He was especially happy when he learned that Makarov's kids were not only strong, but were able and had already taken out 3 of the Seven Kin. Despite being the driving force of villainy in the series thus far, Hades is not entirely cruel. He admitted that fighting his former guild Fairy Tail made him sad, but that he could live with it. He also wanted Makarov to just surrender to him in order to avoid a fight between the two, and he silently apologized to Makarov when Bluenote Stinger got out onto the battlefield, as he didn't want things to escalate that far between them. However as his guild is defeated and he the only on left standing to take on Team Natsu. He shows that he has very little care for his former guild, complaining that Marakov changed to much from his former tenure. He also badmouth Mavis and react to subdued anger when Natsu calls him out for abandoning Fairy Tails ideals for "the essence of magic" unnecessarily shooting him repeatedly with magic shots when Natsu was already past the point to fight back. History Hades, known as Purehito then, became the second master of Fairy Tail after Mavis Vermilion. Years later in the year X736, he approached Makarov (40 years old at that time) and told him that he was going to be the third master of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 1 Makarov protested, claiming he didn't know a thing about running a guild, but Purehito simply told him that "he was person who can love and trust his allies" and that he, (Makarov) "will definitely turn this into a good guild". When Purehito left Fairy Tail, his final words were that he "was going on a journey" and told Makarov to make Fairy Tail "into a good guild". He then officially appoints Makarov as the new master of Fairy Tail. In his journey, he traced the roots of Magic back to Zeref, where he saw "what can be called the Essence of Magic". It is presumably around this point that he reformed his ways and became a dark Mage. He probably then formed Grimoire Heart, raised and trained the Seven Kin of Purgatory in order to acquire the "Essence of Magic". Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Hades makes his first appearance after the destruction of the Tower of Heaven, although his name isn't specifically mentioned at the time. He's heard talking with a bathing Ultear Milkovich through the use of a communication lacrima, being informed of the latest events regarding the Magic Council and congratulating his underling on her good job. He asks what happened to Jellal, and is told that she doesn’t know; Ultear then proceeds to explain the deception which led Jellal to build the Tower of Heaven, believing that it would have allowed him to resurrect Zeref, a deception she was the author of. Hades goes on to list all of the events which took place as planned, such as the firing of Etherion, and states that, due to them, they managed to obtain one of the keys to Zeref's seal, something which prompts Ultear to congratulate him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 18-20 Oración Seis arc Events take place in the '''Oración Seis arc' in manga, but Fighting Festival arc in the anime'' Hades reappears onboard Grimoire Heart's airship, sitting on his throne and discussing about Oración Seis' plan with Ultear, who asks him what should be done, to which Hades respons they should be ignored. A shadowy figure comments that, if Oración Seis were to start something, the legal Guilds would hardly ignore it, and another one states that they should take the opportunity to keep searching for the keys to Zeref's seal. Hades responds that they should hope Oración Seis does manage to eliminate some of the legal Guilds standing in their way, and Ultear naughtily asks if he's talking about Fairy Tail, to which he sneers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 10 S-Class Trial arc Hades reappears on his airship when Ultear informs him that "he" has been found, commenting that he had been sleeping. She states that the time has come, which prompts Hades to sum up to those present "his" life, with him revealed to be none other than Zeref, who has appeared on Tenrou Island, where Fairy Tail is having its S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, in a "sleeping" state. He says that they should begin, and orders his underlings to set the route to "Fairy Island", as the Seven Kin Of Purgatory are revealed standing before him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Pages 14-18 As the airship nears its destination, Hades claims that the time has come for them to resurrect Zeref, as they possess all of the keys to his seal. Six of his Seven Kin (with only Azuma missing) make their introduction and argue a little. Hades raises from his throne and says that the whole thing is getting interesting, stating that Fairy Tail doesn't know yet of the true, complete darkness hiding in the abyss, and that during the night demons and fairies will mingle, wondering wheter they'll devour and be proud, or be devoured and dissipate. He then states that the time of battle has come for Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 4-10 Before his arrival have three Mages of his guild already appeared on the island, one of them being the Seven Kin of Purgatory member, Azuma. When the guild approaches Tenrou Island in search of Zeref, they are confronted by Makarov in full-body Titan Form. While his subordinates are all in shock and intimidated, Hades laughingly says Makarov's name despite the colossal being before him. When Makarov starts attacking the air ship and damaging it, Hades orders the firing of the ship's cannon, Jupiter. Makarov blocks the attack with his arm, but is heavily injured in the process. As the ship starts to break apart from the damage, Hades orders Ultear to use her Arc of Time Magic to repair it. He then tells Caprico to take everyone to the island and that he'll personally take care of Makarov. Makarov then starts casting Fairy Law in front of the airship and just as he was about to release it, Hades goes to the top of the ship and tells Makarov to stop, and is shown casting Grimoire Law, a Magic that probably has the same effect as Fairy Law. Hades threatens that if Makarov doesn't stop, both of their guilds will be destroyed. Makarov then finally gets a good look at Hades and much to his horror, he realizes that Hades is Purehito, the second master of Fairy Tail who passed on the title to him. As their battle begins, Hades takes advantage of Makarov's shock and attacks him with Magic chains. During their battle, Makarov questions Hades' reason for being in a dark guild and simply answers that good and evil are merely concepts and that there are things in this world that cannot be categorized into good or evil. When Makarov's health takes a turn for the worst, he charges Hades, forcing Hades to pierce Makarov with a Magical beam, possibly fatally injuring him. He then walks away from the felled Makarov. At the shores of the island, he plants a tattered Grimoire Heart flag, saying that it would not be long before Fairy Tail's Mages fall to his Seven Kin of Purgatory, who each possess lost Magic. Hades is then seen inside the airship with the top member of the guild, Bluenote. While sitting down and dining, Hades merrily laughs about how Makarov's "kids" were able to take down 3 of the 7 Kin so far. Bluenote then asks Hades when he can join the battle against Fairy Tail. Hades refuses, saying that this isn't the type of battle that Bluenote needs to take part in. Bluenote uses his Magic to submerge the airship so that they wouldn't be detected, but Hades tells him to stop, saying that he plans to gather all of Fairy Tail's members at one place. He again tells Bluenote not to leave the airship, but Bluenote nonetheless says that he would join the battle if one more Kin was defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 16-19 A while later, Hades says that it's incredible that even Meredy has been defeated. He calls Bluenote's name out, but to no response; Bluenote had already left. He then apologizes to Makarov, saying that he hadn't intended to use Bluenote again and that the war will soon be over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 231, Pages 12-13 Hades is then seen talking about how suprised he was that someone besides him could stop Bluenote, and then laughs as he says that Fairy Tail has lost all chances of winning now that the Great Tenrou Tree was destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 235, Pages 15-16 After Ultear is defeated, Hades expresses his disbelief that all the Seven Kin of Purgatory and even Bluenote were defeated;and that he should offer his praise to Makarov's soldiers. He then prepares to fight Natsu and the others as they arrive at the Grimoire Heart ship. Hades invites the Fairy Tail group into his ship, before fighting Natsu asks Happy, Pantherlily and Charle to find and destroy the ship's power source, given that if it flies it would be a disadvantage, to what they suggest Wendy's Troia spell. Gray makes stairs and the team knowing full hand of Hades's might decide they must go all out from the start. The battle starts with Natsu launching a powerful flame burst which Hades repels with ease, Erza and Gray immediatelly follow after, with Lucy summoning Taurus and Wendy enhancing the offense, defense and speed of Gray and Erza, but Hades can evade them with ease and chains Erza launching her at Gray. Natsu hits Hades but he chains Natsu, but is freed by Erza. Gray launches Natsu, while Lucy summons Scorpio and Wendy unleashes a roar, making an Unison Raid which Natsu uses to propel himself landing a brutal attack on Hades. Hades however appears undamaged shocking everybody. He starts talking about how mistakes are called experience, and how their mistake of challenging him, will not give them any, because they will have no future. Everyone begins to tremble as Hades yells with force, causing Wendy to mysteriously dissapear into nothingness, leaving her clothes behind. As Team Natsu is in shock over Wendy's disappearance, her voice is heard from above as the group and Hades look up and see that Horlogium, who was set to Automatic Danger Response Mode, had saved her. He states that this is the one and only time he can save her and she descends back down in new clothes as the team thanks him for his help. After commenting on the guild, Hades reveals that he was the second guild master of Fairy Tail, Purehito, and is the one who nominated Makarov for the position of 3rd guild master, angering Natsu who believes he is lying. As he rushes t attack him, the fire dragon slayer is engulfed in an explosion while Lucy and Erza are bound together by Hades' chains while he fires attacks at Gray, Wendy and Natsu. As the team lies defeated, Hades ponders the question as to whether or not fairies have tails and states that the guild probably sprung from that thought. Natsu responds angrily when he suggests that choosing Makarov as guild master was a mistake, since he has changed everything but Natsu argues that change is good. As Hades is about to strike a finishing blow to Natsu, Laxus Dreyar appears and strikes Hades' hand with lightning while everyone is shocked at his appearance as he delivers a headbutt to Hades. Hades, surprised to see Laxus, asks if he's related to Makarov. Laxus berates Hades for his disrespect but he shrugs it off, stating that he had such relatives before they stare one another down. Laxus quickly delivers a kick to Hades head followed by several punches before attempting a Thunder Dragons roar. Hades fires his chain but Laxus dodges and avoids an incoming globe Hades drags back with the chain. Hades quickly hits Laxus with his spell and blows him into the air but Laxus comes back with a thunder enhanced kick to Hades' back. As Laxus claims that he still has a ways to go, Hades asks if he has finally learned his place before hitting him with a powerful blast. But as it turns out, Laxus had transferred his magic to Natsu who Hades now sees as electrified, claiming that he will return the guilds pain 100 fold. With Laxus's lightning surging inside him, Natsu begins to attack Hades with a combination of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. With his Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar, Hades seems to be defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 246, Pages 2-14 However, Hades recovers from Natsu's attacks, unaffected. He then unleashes his Devil's Eye by removing his eye patch and prepares to kill the Fairy Tail members.Fairy Tail Manga; Chapter 246, Pages 16-19 Magic and Abilities Chain_Magic.jpg|Chain Magic Unnamed_Bomb_Formula.jpg|Amaterasu Bomb Formula Amaterasu_28.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 28 Amaratsu 100.jpg|Amaterasu Formula 100 Hades_Firing_"Bullets".jpg|Bullet Magic Critical_Blow.jpg|Piercing Bullet Unnamed_Bullet_Magic.jpg|Explosion Bullet Grimoire_Law.jpg|Grimoire Law Kijin no me.JPG|Devil's Eye Katsu.jpg|Hades using Katsu spell Chain Magic: This Magic allows Hades to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. These are capable of piercing through foes without actually hurting them, allowing him to grasp opponents and smash them around against surrounding objects. Amaterasu: By creating Magic formulas in the air, the targeted area is engulfed by a massive spherical shockwave. The damage of such Magic increases with the formula's number: the higher the number is, the higher the consequent damage will be. :*'Bomb Formula': User moves his hands in a strange pattern and three Amaterasu seals appear around the target. Then the caster puts his palm facing the target and an exposion occurs inside the seals. (Unnamed) :*'Formula 028': This seal engulfs an area in a massive spherical shockwave. It was first used against Makarov, though Makarov was able to protect himself with a seal of his own. :*'Formula 100': This seal was able to completely break Makarov's Three Pillar Gods spell and create a rippling shockwave that damaged several sections of Tenrou Island, and that could be felt and heard by most (if not all) people on the island. Bullet Magic: A type of Magic which allows Hades to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. In the most common attack, Hades positions his hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, something which allows him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out index and middle finger in rapid succession. These are powerful enough to pierce through flesh. He's capable of performing the attack with both hands simultaneously, as if he were "dual-wielding". :*'Piercing Bullet': User mimics with his hands the appearance of a gun and then bends slightly his index and middle fingers, creating a Magic sphere in the air from where a powerful piercing bullet is fired towards the target. :*'Explosion Bullet': User puts his arm forward engulfing his hand is a magical sphere from where a beam-like bullet is fired towards the target. Upon contact it creates a big explosion. Grimoire Law: It appears to be a malefic form of Fairy Law. Its color is a darker variation of Fairy Law's color. It is said that if used against Fairy Law it would bring horrible destruction. Requip: Hades has been shown capable of using this Magic, summoning forth a second cape on his shoulders after the first one was destroyed during his battle with Team Natsu. Devil's Eye: Seemingly based around the use of Hades' right eye, which is usually covered by an eyepatch, this Magic has to be "awakened" in order to activate its yet unknown effects. Its use prompts Hades' hair, beard, moustache and eyebrows to jut out, and releases a vast amount of Magical power around him. He claims that, through the use of it, he can show his opponents the "Abyss of Magic". Katsu: A spell whose effects are unknown, as Horologium protected the intended target before the Magic could fully connect. Nonetheless, Horologium described this attack as the most dangerous he had ever come across, which prompted him to appear. Enhanced Reflexes: Hades was able to easily counter an attempted attack by Makarov despite him having his back turned walking away. Immense Strength: Despite his age, one that is presumably decades older of Makarov, Hades has immense physical strength, first demonstrated in all of its greatness when Hades launched his chains into Makarov's Titan form and easily swung him crashing onto one side of Tenrou Island. Afterward, his massive physical strength was again displayed when he walked up to Makarov and smashed him into the ground with a simple fist. He's also shown commonly lifting opponents with his Chain Magic and smashing them around effortlessly. Immense Durability: Despite his old age, Hades has shown a tremendous amount of durability: he was capable of emerging unscathed from a combined group attack performed against him by Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza and Wendy, with only his cape having been torn. He received no considerable damage from his fight with Laxus Dreyar either, despite having been struck different times, and yet again remained unharmed despite the barrage of damaging attacks he received from Natsu after the latter was empowered by Laxus' lightning. Major Battles *Makarov vs. Hades *Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, & Wendy Marvell vs. Hades *Natsu Dragneel & Laxus Dreyar vs. Hades Trivia *When he was Purehito, his left eye had a dark iris, as was shown in Chapter 215, while as Hades he has a light colored iris. References Titles Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Guild Master Category:Former member of Fairy Tail Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Needs Help